


I is for inspector spacetime

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [9]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: The three roommates make setting out mouse traps more interesting.





	I is for inspector spacetime

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Guys," Annie said, holding her hand up in frustration, "can you please stop quoting that show, and help set out the traps?"

Troy and Abed shared a speculative look. "Can we continue quoting the show if we ALSO set out traps?"

Annie thought about it for a moment. Smiling, she said, "Yeah, okay," and joined in on the chant.

After the attic was all set to be mouse-free, they moved down to the Dreamatorium. Abed donned his normal Inspector attire, while Annie and Abed switched their usual costumes.

Together they defeat the Blorgons, who look suspiciously like mice.


End file.
